custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arset360
Yo. Just for your information, your story is coming along nicely. However, even though you've made some good progress, I'm just letting you know that you need 2,000 letters in your story before the ugly stub aticle is taken away. If you look here, you'll see that you only have about 600 letters, or bytes. When that number reaches 2000, then someone will automatically remove the sign. In addition, try adding a template. A template is a box that contains some useful information. If you are new to wikia, which I assume you are, then templates can be a bit tricky. Here's how this one works: #Type " ". #Then, go into "source mode". To do this, you click a small tab on the top of the page. #After, you click the Visual tab to go back into the visual editor. You will now see a asmall green puzzle piece. #Mouse over the piece. You will get a menu with an edit button at the buttom. Click that. #You then get a menu where you can fiddle with information. If you are ever unsure, just click the preview button to see what is going on. As an example, I used the below code. Hope this helps. Talk | Stories'' ' Page warning Just wanted to let you know, the Admins have labeled Quili as a stub and will be deleted in three days. Quick! edit it before it's too late![[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa]] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 14:31, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, Arset! First of all, I would like to extend a warm and belated welcome to you on behalf of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki userbase and Staff circles. I don't think we've spoken before and I'm very pleased to hear of your return amongst our ranks. Secondly, I would like to clarify the above message. Mercatorprojection is not a sanctioned Staff member and has no business informing you of your pages being tagged as stubs. What this generally means is that you have created a page with insufficient content that does not meet the Stub content threshold of 2,000 bytes and that you therefore have two weeks to fix it, not three days as Mercator suggests. As a less-experienced user, there is also a degree of leniency offered to you where other users will likely pitch in to help format the article. If you have any concerns in this regard then please don't hesitate to contact either myself or any of the other staff members and we will be happy to help. Of course, whatever these stubs were, the notice has likely expired by now, but you can request to have them restored if you so wish (I'm not actually sure if they got deleted or not since the pages in question are not explicitly named). Finally, I have changed the title of your MOC Contest to User blog:Arset360/MOC contest. It is now a fully-functioning user blog that people can comment on. I myself would be interested in entering this. Best of luck and welcome back to the community! You are cordially invited to our new forum feature, should you wish to create an account and explore the wider community of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki userbase. Keep up the good work!